La variable de la araña radioactiva
by lyzarien
Summary: La razón y lógica sobre la que se guía la vida de Sheldon Cooper, se ve amenazada por una serie de sucesos, que comienzan a partir de la intromisión de una araña radiactiva, provocandole sueños extraños e impulsos poco comunes hacia su novia Amy Farrah Fowler.
1. Los primeros elementos del caos

**The Big Bang Theory ****pertenece**** a Chuck Lorre y ****Bill Prady para Warner Channel y CBS. ****Por ello, todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y solo han sido tomados prestados con fines de recreación mental. **

**Notas de la autora: **Esta es la primera historia que me atrevo a escribir después de leer una infinidad de fanfics de otros autores. En verdad estoy agradecida con todos esos "anónimos" que escriben historias para que todos podamos divertirnos un poco más con esos personajes que nos dejan divagando por varias horas. Espero poder ayudar cuando menos a una de esas almas divagantes.

La historia se desarrolla después de la temporada 5 de la serie, siendo que me parece un buen momento, porque todas las parejas parecen haber avanzado en buena medida, pero aún mantienen algunos de sus problemas esenciales.

**The Big Bang Theory**

"**La variable de la araña radioactiva"**

"_La lógica es el cimiento de nuestra civilización,_

_con ella ascendemos del caos,_

_usando la razón como guía"_

**Capítulo 1 - "Encontrando los primeros elementos del caos"**

Al principio todo era negro. Para su suerte - o eso pensó - todo comenzó a aclarase poco a poco. Primero en un blanco borroso y poco después, en un blanco casi deslumbrante.

Aunque le costó unos segundos acostumbrar la vista, se dio cuenta de que en realidad todo era blanco. Completamente blanco.

-"¿Matrix?"

Haciendo un esfuerzo, forzó sus brazos a levantar su peso corporal, al menos para mantenerse sentado - _¿pero en donde había estado acostado?_

Era una especie de camilla…tal como las que utilizaban en los hospitales.

Intentó conservar la calma en la medida de lo posible, pero al mirarse a sí mismo, la situación no mejoró. Tenía puesto una bata de enfermo. _– Definitivamente debía de estar en uno de esos horribles lugares. _

Sin embargo, al empezar a revisar mejor la situación, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna clase de herida visible en su cuerpo, además de que no se sentía del todo mal. La pista más significativa en todo este asunto, era que no había nada más que él y la camilla. Ni flores, osos de peluche o tarjetas con la nota: "Recupérate pronto"; y es más, ni siquiera habían puertas ni ventanas. – _¿En dónde se había metido esta vez?_

"Veo que ya ha despertado, Sheldon Cooper". – Escuchó tras de sí el físico.

La voz provenía de la parte trasera de la habitación. _Hace unos momentos hubiera jurado que estaba completamente solo. _

Se volteó para mirar al interlocutor y se dio cuenta de que le conocía. Era una chica. Parecía ser doctora.

Ella, al igual que la habitación, se encontraba totalmente de blanco, _- quizá por eso no la había visto _- . Tenía puesto el tipo de vestimenta adecuada para una operación: gorro, guantes de látex, tapabocas…

"¿Amy?"

"Si, así es" – contestó, sin dejar de ver una tabla en la que parecía estar revisando datos.

"¿Dónde estamos?, ¿qué está pasando?" - se apresuró a decir el castaño, con evidente desconcierto.

"Nos encontramos en una habitación esterilizada, totalmente libre de cualquier germen"

Sheldon pareció recordar aquel terrible incidente en el que se había expuesto a un virus letal, mientras intentaba ser un buen amigo con Wolowitz al estar su madre en el hospital. En esa ocasión, había tenido que quedarse varios días en el hospital antes de que lo dejaran volver a casa. _Había sido horrible._

Sin embargo, no recordaba que en aquella ocasión su habitación hubiese estado tan desprovista de utensilios de observación. No había nada que midiera sus signos vitales, ni tampoco las básicas bolsas de suero y de orina.

Decidió al fin, dejar todas esas cavilaciones de lado, para continuar con sus preguntas.

Amy había permanecido hasta ese momento en su posición inicial, escribiendo en una tabla, como si estuviera describiendo los síntomas de su paciente, tal que, parecía ser él. _¿Pero que hacia ella allí?_

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" – se decidió al fin a preguntar.

"Estamos aquí, porque usted Sheldon Cooper y yo Amy Farrah Fowler, tendremos coito" – contestó Amy con la mayor formalidad posible, tal como si le hubiera dado su diagnóstico final. Había bajado la pizarra y ahora lo miraba directamente.

"Oh, ya veo" – dijo Sheldon, de manera similar a la naturalidad que ella había utilizado.

Ahora Amy se acercaba hacia donde Sheldon estaba aún sentado.

"Una última pregunta"

"Bien"

Amy a su lado, parecía buscar algo dentro de su bata.

"¿Cuándo despierto?, esto es absurdo" – Preguntó el físico con la misma calma.

Amy dio unos golpecitos a una jeringa con una sustancia verdosa, que había sacado de su bata, antes de contestar.

"Ahora" – Inyectó con rapidez la neurobióloga, sin dar siquiera tiempo a Sheldon de quitar la mano, en que le había picado con la jeringa.

Eso había sido todo.

Sheldon despertó en su cuarto a obscuras. Estaba en su cama habitual. Todo había sido un sueño. _Un sueño muy raro. _

Sin embargo, ya le había sucedido que soñaba que despertaba y pasaba otro acontecimiento que le permitía saber que estaba soñando de nuevo. Así que permaneció sentado esperando que algo pasara, para saber si seguía soñando o había despertado.

No pasó nada.

"Menos mal" – dijo.

Sin embargo, al subir la mano para acompañar dicha afirmación, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo encima.

"¡ARAÑA!" – gritó Sheldon.

Se había sacudido la mano y saltado hasta la puerta. En realidad le había parecido que era una tarántula. Aunque no era el momento para pensar en ello.

La araña- tarántula tenía un extraño color verdoso que brillaba, tal como el conocido material radioactivo.

"¿Sheldon, que pasa?" – preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

Sheldon permaneció pegado a la puerta viendo como el animal escapaba a esconderse bajo la cama.

Por fin decidió abrir la puerta a Leonard para contarle lo sucedido. _Pero primero lo primero_. Empujó a Leonard para poder salir y cerro tras de sí, para dejar atrapado a su "visitante nocturno".

"Hay una araña allá adentro" – se apresuró a decir Sheldon, al ver la conocida cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

"¡Y todo ese escándalo a las – miró su reloj – cuatro de la mañana por una simple araña!?"

"Lo siento, quise decir que se trataba de una tarántula, que ahora que lo pienso bien, debe ser del tipo…"

"¿Qué!?, ¿una tarántula?"

"¡Sí, además tenía un extraño color verdoso fosforescente!"

"¿Seguro que no lo habrás soñado?, te he dicho que no te desveles leyendo las historietas del Hombre Araña" – le dijo Leonard, tallándose los ojos aun con sueño. _Parecía irritado._

"¡Si, estoy seguro que no es otro sueño!...me tomé el tiempo para pensarlo"

"¿Cómo que otro…?"

"¡Estoy seguro Leonard! Lo vi en mi mano cuando…. ¡Oh cielos!"

Calló desmayado.

No había notado que la araña lo había mordido en la contrapalma de la mano.

Antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente, le pareció oír a Leonard argumentar consigo mismo, que si se convertía en alguna especie de superhéroe con poderes arácnidos, de ninguna manera sería su ayudante.

_Y pensar que en él, estaba encargando su vida. _

* * *

**Bien esté es el primer capítulo de mi historia. No quisiera que valla demasiado rápido y como es evidente, esta es como una introducción para la historia que me interesa: "Un Shamy". Espero que los personajes mantengan sus personalidades tan peculiares, hice mi mejor esfuerzo en eso. Por favor, si algo no parece realmente muy gracioso, intenten imaginarse las risas de fondo y estarán bien. Estaría muy feliz de recibir comentarios. Gracias por leer.**


	2. El diagnóstico de la mano

**Capítulo 2 – "El diagnóstico de la mano con mente propia" **

"Vamos Sheldon, ¡no te enfades!" - comenzó a decir el chico bajo con gafas.

"¡¿Qué no me enoje?! …¡cómo quieres que no me enoje, si haz decidido traer esa "cosa" que intentó asesinarme!" – contestó el chico más alto y de apariencia pálida, que estaba a su lado.

Ambos caminaban en la calle, hasta que llegaron a un edificio con puertas de vidrio. Los dos se detuvieron.

Por supuesto, el más alto le hizo una seña a su acompañante para que abriera la puerta, dado que tenía la mano vendada. Por su parte, el más bajo estaba sosteniendo un frasco de vidrio, así que empujó la puerta con su cuerpo para que su amigo pudiera pasar.

El chico de la venda decidió esperarlo adentro. Parecía desear continuar con las recriminaciones.

"¡Pero eso no es lo que más me enfada! - dijo Sheldon, mientras él y Leonard comenzaban a subir las escaleras. -¡Lo peor es que hallas decidido llamarlo _exterminador_!"

"Debes admitir que es gracioso" – el chico parecía querer contener su risa, pero no lo estaba logrando.

"No lo es. "– continuó Sheldon al ver la diversión en la cara de su amigo.

"Además oíste al doctor - siguió Leonard - este tipo de tarántula no tiene ninguna clase de veneno, además de que el color fosforescente era pintura como la que usabas para los señalamientos de emergencia en el departamento"

"No puedo pensar en una clase de persona que se divierta pintando a los animales de otros colores… – si lo sabía - … _esos malditos jipíes_"

"Bien… – dijo Leonard al haber llegado a la puerta de su apartamento – tendrás que sostener a _exterminador _para que pueda abrir la puerta"

_De nuevo esa cara de diversión en su amigo, como le molestaba. _

"Podrías dejarlo en el piso mientras abres"

"No…no podría" – _eso le quitaría la diversión_.

Al ver que esa situación no llegaría a ningún lado, decidió extender su brazo izquierdo y sostener a su atacante. Después de todo, la lógica le decía que era físicamente imposible que un cuerpo pudiese atravesar una superficie como el vidrio. _Oh bendita lógica, lo había salvado de nuevo. _

Al ver a Sheldon tan calmado, e incluso sonriente, Leonard se dio cuenta de que la broma había terminado. Así que, solo se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, al darle la espalda a su amigo, este lo empujó (nuevamente), cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando al arácnido fuera del departamento_, y fuera de sus vidas. _

"¿Oye, que haces?"

"¡No permitiré que ese monstruo entre a nuestro hogar!" _– Después de todo, era igualmente lógico que un cuerpo no pudiese atravesar una superficie de vidrio, y además una puerta._

Knock, knock - sonó tras de Sheldon, lo cual logró que el físico se despegara de la puerta y soltara un pequeño grito.

En tanto Leonard aprovechó para abrir la puerta. Eran Howard y Raj.

"Así que este es el pequeñín que se atrevió a hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros tuvo el valor de intentar" – dijo Howard divertido, mientras entraba al apartamento con el frasco.

_Después de todo había conseguido entrar. _

"Es extraño… - comenzó a decir Raj mientras seguía a Howard hacia el sofá – …pero no siento tanta aversión por este arácnido, como por los otros"

Sheldon les dirigio una mirada llena de desabrovación, en tanto Leonard solo se remitió a sonreír, feliz porque la broma no hubiese terminado aún.

"Y bien… – continuó Howard al fin – ¿cómo sucedió todo?, oh! Y no omitas detalles del ataque".

"Bueno…" - comenzó a decir Leonard, mientras Sheldon se había dirigido a la cocina a preparase un té, dado que nadie se lo había ofrecido.

Sin embargo, una vez más volvió sonar la puerta, aunque en un tono un poco más apresurado.

KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Leonard había permanecido cerca de la puerta, así que se dirigió a abrir nuevamente. Más en esta ocasión, volvió a ser empujado, pero esta vez por Amy, quien se adentró rápidamente a la sala del apartamento.

"¿Dónde está?" – se apresuró a decir la neurobióloga, aun exaltada.

Bernadette también había llegado con ella y se encontraba en la puerta, pero antes de entrar, decidió ayudar a Leonard a levantarse, dado que en esta ocasión se había caído del empujón

"Aquí"- Dijo Sheldon aun desde la cocina.

Pensaba que por fin había llegado alguien que podría comprender la situación en que sus llamados "amigos" lo estaban poniendo.

Sin embargo, Amy no había hecho caso de la advertencia de su novio y había seguido buscando "algo" con la mirada en toda la habitación, hasta que dio con el rostro de Wolowitz, quien en sus manos sostenía a la tarántula.

La neurobióloga se apresuró a arrebatar la tarántula a Howard, quien no opuso la menor resistencia, al ver la efusividad con la que Amy se había aproximado.

Ahora Amy miraba el frasco con completa ilusión. Una ilusión que parecía casi espeluznante.

-"Es hermoso" – dijo Amy, observando aun a la tarántula. Todos la miraban con desconcierto.

Raj le susurró algo a Howard al oído – "Si, dudo que ella lo diga por la misma razón que nosotros" – contestó después de escuchar a su amigo.

"¡Disculpa!" – se acercó Sheldon - "¿pero te atreves a catalogar de "lindo" a un animal que casi me mata esta mañana?" – le preguntó con evidente molestia.

"y además… ¿qué haces aquí?" – volteo a ver a Leonard - "¿qué hace ella aquí?" – le preguntó a su amigo, que seguramente tenía algo que ver. Sin embargo, antes de que Leonard pudiera contestar, fue Amy la que decidió explicarle.

"Bueno Leonard me llamó para avisarme que estabas en el hospital, pero dijo que no era nada grave, y que solo te había picado una arañita" – empezó la neurobióloga – "y dijo que te quejabas mucho" - en ese momento Sheldon miró a Leonard con fastidio.

"No fue hasta que vi las fotos que Leonard subió a Facebook de ti y la tarántula, que me di cuenta de que era un tipo de tarántula exótica de Costa Rica, parecida a una que tuve hace algún tiempo" – continuó Amy, mientras colocaba el frasco en el escritorio de Sheldon – "la cual tuvo que morir por el bien científico"

"¿Cómo que fotos? - dijo Sheldon mirando a Leonard nuevamente con desconcierto.

En ese momento Howard le mostró las fotos de su celular a Bernadette y ella puso una cara de espanto.

"Bueno…"- comenzó el Leonard.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la puerta del apartamento se volvió a abrir, esta vez sin previo aviso de los toquidos. Penny se asomó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Leonard gritó: - "¡Fue idea suya!"

"¿Qué yo qué? – preguntó Penny con desconcierto. –"Bueno no importa" – continuó la rubia sin prestarle demasiada importancia – "solo venía a avisarles que ya había llegado del hospital. Voy a dejar mis cosas y en un momento regreso" – y diciendo eso cerró la puerta.

Todo se quedó en silencio, posiblemente solo por un segundo, antes de que Sheldon volviese a darse cuenta porque estaba molesto.

"Volviendo a lo de antes…"- volteó a ver a Amy – "¡no puedo creer que ni siquiera tú te des cuenta de que este animal…" – levantó el frasco para expresar más claramente a quien se refería – "…puso mi vida en riesgo!"

Leonard intentó escabullirse a lado de Amy y Sheldon para ir a la cocina, _se estaba muriendo de hambre_.

"Aún no he acabado contigo" – dijo Sheldon señalándolo, pero sin despegar los ojos de Amy.

"Vamos Sheldon, he venido a ver como estabas, ¿o no?" – se excusó Amy.

"No. Todo apunta a que viniste a ver a esta extraña clase de arácnido perteneciente de un país tropical" – casi gritó Sheldon – "…que ahora es más extraño, porque me ha picado a mi" – dijo mostrando su mano con la venda.

"Bien, déjame verla" – dijo Amy acercándose a su novio.

Sin embargo, al tocar su mano vendada, Sheldon sintió que su brazo se entumecía por un momento "_como si hubiera perdido el control de ella", _ y soltó el frasco en el piso del apartamento, dejando escapar a _exterminador. _

Sheldon salió corriendo hacia la cocina y se sujetó fuertemente a Leonard. En tanto Raj había subido al sofá y Howard saltado a los brazos de Bernadette, quien no parecía tan asustada.

"Supongo que esto prueba que Sheldon no ha adquirido sentidos arácnidos" – dijo Howard a Raj, aun sobre los brazos de Bernadette.

Amy era la única que había permanecido en calma, y se encontraba buscando a la tarántula.

"¡Allá va!" – gritó Amy apuntando hacia la puerta del apartamento.

Inesperadamente Penny volvió a abrir la puerta sin previo aviso.

"AAAAAH!" – gritó Penny al ver a la tarántula corriendo entre sus pies, dejando salir al arácnido del apartamento. – "Oh no, no, no" - gritó aún más fuete Penny, antes de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria.

Para su mala suerte, también había dejado la puerta de su departamento abierto, y la tarántula había entrado en él.

"Bien – comenzó la rubia, regresando al portal de la puerta – ¿quién fue el tonto que la dejó salir?" - En ese momento todos miraron a Sheldon que seguía abrazado de Leonard.

"Eso tendrías que preguntárselo al dueño de ese animal que lo dejo libre en un principio" – dijo Sheldon soltándose de Leonard.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera necesitare ayuda para volver a atraparlo" – dijo Penny con resignación.

"¿Volver a atraparlo?" – preguntó Bernadette, bajando a Howard de sus piernas.

"Claro, ¿o crees que el dúo del desmayado y el alérgico podrían atrapar a la tarántula?" – dijo Penny mirando a los chicos en la cocina, con un tono entre divertido y molesto.

Como le había costado a Penny creer que su novio fuera a despertarla en la madrugada para atrapar a una araña en su apartamento. Además había tenido que acompañar a Leonard al hospital para examinar a Sheldon y a la tarántula. Después de saber que no era nada grave, ella y Leonard decidieron tomar fotos de la tarántula junto a Sheldon aun inconsciente, para no quedarse dormidos. Ella había tenido que quedarse un tiempo más para terminar de llenar el papeleo, y le pidió a Leonard que se adelantara con Sheldon, porque ya no soportaba sus quejas sobre estar en un hospital.

Leonard había decidido llevarse también a la tarántula, dado que le parecía "no tan desagradable" como su otro compañero de cuarto, además de que había querido una mascota desde hace algún tiempo, y el contrato de compañeros se lo permitía por varios huecos legales en ese apartado.

"Les contaré todo mientras me ayudan a buscar" – dijo Penny saliendo del apartamento seguida de Amy y Bernadette.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando unos a otros sin saber que decir. Ninguno tenía deseos de encontrarse con una tarántula suelta por ahí.

"¡Vamos!, es su mascota de cualquier manera" – regresó a decirles Penny.

Los cuatro hicieron un gesto de resignación y se dirigieron a la salida.

"Tú no eres alérgico a las arañas" – le dijo Sheldon a Leonard antes de salir.

"Podría serlo" – se defendió Leonard.

Y dicho eso, Sheldon cerró la puerta, sin haber salido del apartamento.

"¡Sheldon!" – escuchó a Leonard gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"No tengo intenciones de encontrarme con ese animal de nuevo" – gritó Sheldon para que su amigo pudiese oírlo.

"Vamos" – gritó Howard al notar que Leonard se había detenido – "podríamos estarnos perdiendo de como Penny y Bernadette buscan debajo de la cama" – dijo con un tono de complicidad.

De alguna manera ese argumento logró convencer a Leonard.

"Bien Sheldon, nosotros lo buscaremos, tú descansa" – Le gritó una vez más a su compañero de cuarto.

Sheldon se alegró de dicha afirmación, _al menos no tendría que ir a buscar a ese horrible animal. _Pero aun no podía quedarse completamente tranquilo, _además del hecho de que su atacante había escapado. ¿Por qué había soltado el frasco?_

_Su mano se había entumecido, pero todas las pruebas que le habían hecho a la tarántula, inclusive aquellas extras que había solicitado, efectivamente habían probado que no tenía ninguna clase de veneno, ni algún "químico radioactivo". Entonces ¿por qué su mano había soltado a la tarántula?_

_Quizá había sido algún tipo de reacción de temor irracional momentáneo, o un efecto secundario de toda la morfina que le habían tenido que poner en el hospital, al notar que "estaba en un hospital". Había que analizar la situación detenidamente, y por supuesto con su memoria eidética podría hacer un diagnóstico exacto. _

Le emocionó revisar el diagnostico de su propio caso. "_De alguna manera le recordaba a la serie de Dr. House" – _pensó, mientras jalaba su pizarra blanca para anotar los datos – "_claro, antes de que el doctor House callera en los sentimentalismos de su relación con su jefa; por ello había dejado de ver la serie". _De pronto, recordó su propia situación con Amy - "_eso es diferente" –_ se recriminó a sí mismo como si alguien se lo hubiera cuestionado - "_yo sigo siendo igualmente buen físico, a diferencia del doctor House que empeoró en sus diagnósticos médicos"_

"_Entonces que fue ese sueño que tuviste de ella, en la mañana" – _casi escuchó que alguien le había susurrado.

_La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el sueño de esa mañana, dado los acontecimientos ocasionados por la tarántula. Tampoco mientras había estado inconsciente recordaba haber soñado nada en especial. _

_Ese sueño en verdad que había sido extraño, ¿Por qué había soñado con Amy, diciéndole que tendrían coito? Nunca había soñado con ella. Solía soñar con cálculos aritméticos de la física o con momentáneos encuentros con Spock en el planeta vulcano, y por su puesto él nunca le había dicho nada tan raro. _

_-_"Interesante" – dijo en voz alta, a sabiendas de que se encontraba solo.

_-_ _"_Ahora divago tanto como el pobre Dr. House, después de desviar su mente brillante de la medicina" – afirmó Sheldon, intentando despejar esas ideas que no le parecían tener sentido. "_Sería mejor que se ocupara de su trabajo en la física, en lugar de distraerse con un simple acontecimiento como haber soltado un frasco"._

Sin embargo escuchó otro pequeño susurro – _"¿te has dado cuenta que lo soltaste cuando Amy se acercó para revisarte la mano?" _

"Oh, es verdad" – dijo con verdadero asombro de que su mente pudiese deducir esas cosas tan rápido. "_Seguramente ella me hizo tirar el frasco, cuando intentaba quitármelo" – _se dijo convencido de la afirmación.

"_Había sido culpa suya que la tarántula se escapara" _

_Ahora que el caso estaba resuelto, podría continuar con su trabajo en la física._ Así que se volteó a la pizarra aun en blanco, dispuesto a escribir las ecuaciones con las que estaba trabajando.

Sin embargo, escuchó un último susurro: _"La lógica no interviene en este asunto" _

"Claro que si_" – _le contradijo Sheldon_ – "_son matemáticas_" _

_Comenzaba a molestarle esa voz extraña que escuchaba dentro de sí, y por alguna razón le parecía que tenía que ver con la mano donde la tarántula le había picado. _

_Solo esperaba no tener que ver de nuevo a ese horrible animal. _

* * *

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien, qué?" – preguntó la rubia con desconcierto. Tenía tanto sueño, que no había estado poniendo atención de lo que Amy y Bernadette habían estado hablando durante un buen rato.

Habían estado buscando a la tarántula que se había escapado ya hace varias horas, pero el acostumbrado desorden en el apartamento de Penny había hecho las cosas realmente complicadas. Ahora las tres chicas se encontraban buscando dentro de la habitación de Penny, en tanto que los chicos seguían buscando en la sala, exceptuando a Sheldon, que de acuerdo a la versión oficial, había estado "jugando en su pizarra", para evitar buscar a quien había intentado "_exterminarlo"_.

"¿Te preguntaba si has pensado en intentar vivir con Leonard en el mismo departamento?" – dijo Amy mientras acomodaba un par de blusas en los cajones del mueble de Penny.

"Hemos vivido por más de cinco años con un pasillo de distancia. Dudo que haya gran diferencia, si él se mudara aquí" – contestó Penny poniendo algo más de atención.

"Bueno para mi si implicaría una diferencia" – siguió Amy – "si él se mudara aquí, yo podría mudarme con Sheldon" – sonrío Amy ante aquel escenario.

"Cremé que aunque lograras que él durmiera en la misma cama que tú, allí si existiría una gran distancia que cruzar"

Después de todo, durante todos esos años también había llegado a conocer bien a Sheldon, y sus _"tan especiales particularidades"._

Antes de que la castaña pudiera responder algo, tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

"Pasa" - respondió Penny.

"¿Aun no lo han encontrado?" – preguntó Leonard asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Por desgracia no" – contestó Amy, recordando lo mucho que le gustaría observar con más detenimiento a ese pequeño arácnido, tal como le llamaba su instinto como bióloga.

"Nosotros tampoco hemos tenido suerte" – continuó Leonard – "Pensamos en ir por algo para comer"

"¡Oh genial!, creo que ya es hora de un descanso" – dijo Penny recostándose en la cama.

"Bien, entonces les llamaré cuando regresemos con la comida china" – dijo Leonard cerrando nuevamente la puerta de la habitación.

Leonard se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento para ir por su cartera al departamento de enfrente.

"¿Vienen?" – preguntó Leonard a Raj y a Howard, que se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala de Penny con sus laptops entretenidos con algún videojuego. Hace un rato que se habían cansado de buscar a la tarántula.

"¡Espera!, ya solo tenemos que reunir un par de vidas" – dijo Howard distraídamente.

"¿Por qué yo siempre tengo que ser Luigi cuando jugamos Súper Mario?" – le preguntó Raj a Howard con evidente molestia.

"No vamos a comenzar otra vez con eso, ¿o sí?" – contestó Howard, cansado de que siempre iniciaran las discusiones con algo así.

Leonard también conocía bien a ese par, y por lo que se venía venir por una simple discusión de personajes ficticios, tomaría su tiempo.

"Yo me adelanto, no se preocupen" – dijo Leonard saliendo por fin del apartamento. Aún no había podido comer nada, y aunque había buscado en el refrigerador de Penny, como siempre estaba vacío, a acepción de algunas botellas de cervezas a medias.

Durante todos esos años que habían vivido como vecinos, la situación había permanecido casi en el mismo sitio, en el mismo desorden, y la misma situación incómoda en que se encontraba aun su relación. "_Debía reconocer que no podía cambiar a Penny y que debía aceptarla tal y como era, porque con todo y defectos, también eran parte de lo que le gustaba de su personalidad…aunque algunas de esas cosas lograban preocuparlo demasiado. No se imaginaba a una persona tan desordenada como Penny criando a sus bellos e inteligentes bebes. _Decidió sacudir esas ideas que solo lograban estresarlo.

Cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta del apartamento. Se encontró con Sheldon en la misma posición que lo había encontrado hace un par de horas. Estaba parado en la sala, frente a su pizarra blanca con una gran cantidad de ecuaciones, en las cuales Leonard pudo darse cuenta que no había avanzado nada. En realidad estaba actuando algo raro.

"¿Trabajando eh?" – se atrevió a preguntar, al ver que su amigo no parpadeaba.

"Bueno… – comenzó Sheldon – "a diferencia de ti, ganar el premio Nobel es una posibilidad plausible si trabajo lo suficiente" – dijo sin despejar la vista de la pizarra.

_Tal vez había exagerado_ – pensó Leonard - "_actuaba igual que siempre"_

"Solo he venido por mi billetera para ir por comida china" – dijo Leonard buscando en su escritorio. Sheldon pareció no escucharlo.

Leonard se disponía a salir, cuando recordó algo.

"¿Sabes?, me pareció extraño que se te cayera el frasco con la tarántula, ¿te duele la mano?"

Esta vez consiguió que Sheldon despegara la vista de las ecuaciones.

"Se me ha caído por que Amy jaló del frasco" – dijo Sheldon, en un tono a la defensiva.

"Yo estaba ahí, y me pareció que solo intentaba revisar tu mano" – dijo Leonard, al darse cuenta que había dado en el blanco.

"Yo estaba más cerca de donde sucedió todo, así que mi percepción de los hechos, evidentemente es más acertada" – respondió Sheldon caminando hacia la cocina. _Le había costado bastante convencer a esa voz susurrante, para que Leonard viniera a arruinarlo todo. _

Leonard pudo notar la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo. Aunque tenía demasiada hambre, le parecía que a Sheldon le ocurría algo.

"Bien, ¿qué sucede?" – dijo Leonard, acercándose a donde se encontraba Sheldon, preparando su quinto té de manzanilla.

"Me parece… que alguno de los tranquilizantes que me han dado en el hospital me ha causado algún tipo de efecto extraño… traducido en una voz que me susurra cosas" – dijo Sheldon agitando la cuchara de su té.

"Y esa voz… ¿qué tipo de cosas te susurra?... ¿te dice que mates a alguien? – dijo Leonard en un tono entre broma y verdadera preocupación.

"¡No!" - dijo Sheldon, sin creer que su amigo hiciese bromas en un momento como ese – "no pienso decirte si tienes esa actitud"

"Está bien, lo siento, dime" – dijo Leonard, poniéndose algo más serio.

"Bien… esa voz…me ha estado molestando con un sueño que tuve esta mañana, y aunque ya le he presentado una interpretación totalmente valida y lógica, parece no creerme" – dijo Sheldon un tanto exasperado, tal como si al mismo tiempo se lo estuviera recriminando a aquella voz.

"Y solo por curiosidad… ¿qué clase de sueño fue? – preguntó Leonard intentando no olvidar que hablaba con Sheldon y sus "voces".

"Aunque considero que eso no es relevante, te lo diré" – comenzó Sheldon – "soñé que me encontraba con Amy en una habitación totalmente descontaminada, en la cual, ella me decía que tendríamos coito" – dijo Sheldon con tal rapidez, que Leonard tuvo que tomarse varios segundos para entender lo que le había dicho.

"Y lo que tú supones que significa es…" – intentó comenzar Leonard. Sin embargo, Sheldon lo miró de reojo. – "…crees que signifique que deseas tener relaciones sexuales con Amy en un lugar que te parecería _acogedor _como en una sala esterilizada"

En ese momento Sheldon lo miro con una de sus conocidas caras de frígido irritado.

"Dudo mucho que Freud se haya esforzado tanto en formar los principios del psicoanálisis, para que alguien como tú venga a hacer una interpretación tan superficial y estúpida de los sueños" – dijo Sheldon intentando mantener la calma.

"Ok, lo siento" – comenzó a decir Leonard – "entonces, ¿qué piensas tú que significó ese sueño?"

"Lo más probable es que se trate de algún asunto inconcluso en mi niñez, o algún deseo reprimido por mi madre… o por la tuya" – dijo Sheldon, tal como si intentara descifrarlo también.

"Mira Sheldon yo pienso que…" - empezó a decir Leonard.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se escucharon algunos gritos desde afuera del apartamento.

"¡Deben haber encontrado a _exterminador!" – _dijo Leonard corriendo haciala salida. Sin embargo al abrir escuchó al unísono:

"¡NO HABRAS LA PUERTA!"

Había sido demasiado tarde.

Había dejado entrar de nuevo a la tarántula al departamento.

"Genial"– comenzó a decir Sheldon aun desde su sitio – "esto se ha vuelto redundante" – y dicho eso, tomó de un solo trago toda su taza de té de manzanilla.

Todos se asomaron desde el portal del apartamento, mirando a Leonard con enojo por haber dejado pasar a la tarántula sin hacer nada.

Solo Penny hizo una pregunta:

"¿Y la comida?"

_En verdad que había sido un día muy, muy largo. _


	3. Aumentando los estímulos

**Capítulo 3 - "Aumentando los estímulos" **

Todo estaba negro de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión, estaba seguro de no estar dormido, porque se había puesto a arrojar una moneda con dos caras iguales, en la que obviamente no podía resultar cruz. "_Era una lógica aplastante para los sueños"- _se dijo a si mismo Sheldon.

Los otros tres chicos caminaban por la sala con gafas obscuras y con armas de rayos laser de juguete en una mano y frascos de vidrio en la otra.

La búsqueda de la tarántula fugitiva había continuado después de que todos hubiesen comido en la casa de Penny. Su sala había quedado considerablemente más limpia después de haber estado buscando a _exterminador _allí. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que los chicos habían dejado de buscar la tarántula para ponerse a jugar, las chicas decidieron no ayudar más con la búsqueda. Así que Penny, Amy y Bernadette se habían quedado viendo películas en su apartamento, mientras que ellos seguían buscando a la tarántula con sus "atuendos de cazadores" en el departamento de enfrente.

Como ya había anochecido, decidieron dejar apagadas las luces para ver el color verde fosforescente con el que estaba pintado e_xterminador_. Lo de los atuendos había sido idea de Raj, asegurando que así se sentirían "más fuertes" ante la situación; _la realidad era que si había logrado su intención, pues ninguno parecía tener miedo_. Sin embargo, aún no habían visto a la tarántula y todos ellos ya estaban agotados.

"¡Ya estoy harto, no lo encontraremos!" – dijo al fin Howard, encendiendo la luz del apartamento.

"Si, tienes razón, es mejor que busquemos mañana" – coincidió Leonard.

"Bien, entonces vallamos a decirle a la chicas" – propuso Howard.

Antes de salir todos soltaron sus armas de juguete y se quitaron las gafas. _Era un hecho que las chicas no entendían sobre atuendos de batalla. _Salieron al pasillo, y para su sorpresa las chicas ya estaban afuera esperando. La película ya había terminado.

"No lo han encontrado, ¿cierto?" – preguntó Penny, con un tono un tanto más alegre del que había tenido antes de comer.

"Sí. Supongo que tendremos que buscarlo después, ahora ya es bastante tarde" – contestó Leonard.

"Nadie me especificó que sería parte de esta amistad buscar tarántulas durante todo el día" – le dijo Bernadette a Howard mientras se le acercaba para irse.

"Ho – ho" – se rio Sheldon, que había continuado lanzando la moneda – "pero cuando yo propuse que también hiciéramos un contrato para especificar las corresponsabilidades del grupo, todos se rieron de mi"

"Cremé cielo, que los únicos tan locos como para aceptar algo como eso, son Leonard y tu novia" – dijo Penny, mirando a Sheldon que obviamente no había entendido el sarcasmo de nuevo.

"Sin ofender" – continuó Penny, ahora dirigiéndose a Leonard y a Amy.

"Es cierto" – dijeron ambos al unísono.

"¿Crees que pueda quedarme contigo por esta noche?" - dijo Leonard dirigiendose a Penny.

"Claro" – contestó la rubia. Después volvió a ver a Sheldon – "¿también vienes Sheldon?, puedes dormir en el sofá"

"Oh no, gracias" – comenzó a decir el fisico – "pero preferiría no escuchar tantos ruidos esta noche… quizá me quede con…" – volteó a ver dónde habían estado parados Howard y Bernadette, pero habían desaparecido en un instante.

Sin embargo, Howard alcanzó a gritar, mientras se escuchaba que él y Bernadette bajaban por las escaleras a toda velocidad:

"¡Nos encantaría invitarte a nuestra casa, pero con mi madre ya somos suficientes!" – y después le siguió uno de los gritos de Bernadette – "¡Lo sentimos Shelly!"

"Bien, entonces…" – Sheldon volteo a ver a Raj, que parecía haber querido empezar a correr antes.

"Como recordaras… ya no tengo otra habitación disponible, ya que Stuart ha venido a vivir con migo" – intento excusarse Raj

"¿Y qué hay del sofá de la sala?" – preguntó Sheldon – "podrías mover a Stuart ahí, y dejarme la habitación"

Raj lo miro por un segundo extrañado.

"Ahí duerme mi perro" – por fin contestó– "buenas noches" - dijo a los aun presente ahí y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

"Puedes quedarte con migo" - Amy dio unos pasos hacia el frente. Extrañamente parecía haberla dejado por última opción.

"Si, Sheldon… - comenzó a decir Leonard, recordando la conversación que habían tenido aquella tarde, mientras se dirigía con Penny a su apartamento – "…estoy seguro que la casa de Amy debe de estar en un buen grado de esterilización"

Sheldon solo le contestó con una mirada de desaprobación.

"Oh gracias Leonard…" – le contestó Amy, sin captar de que se trataba- "…te aseguro que comentarios como ese, se verán bien reflejados en tú regalo de navidad de este año"

Leonard solo se remitió a sonreír con extrañeza, mientras entraba al departamento de Penny. _Definitivamente era la persona correcta para Sheldon._

"Bien, ¿nos vamos?" – Amy volteo a mirar al fisico.

En realidad parecia algo distraido. Incluso cuando habían comido en el departamento de Penny, él no había hablado demasiado.

_"¿seguiría molesto por haber llamado linda a la tarántula?" _

"¿Estas bien?" – se acercó Amy.

"Si" – dijo Sheldon girándose hacia la puerta del apartamento – "solo necesitaré sacar algunas cosas. Te advierto que necesitaré ayuda para llevar mi pizarra"

"¿Seguirás trabajando?, ¿no te parece que ya es algo tarde para hacer ese tipo de cosas?" – Sheldon se giro a verla con seriedad.

"Nunca es tarde para la física" – y diciendo eso entró al departamento. Amy entró detrás de él para ayudarlo con la supuesta pizarra. Ambos parecían haber olvidado que la tarántula seguía por ahí. Sheldon se dirigió a su habitación, en tanto que Amy permaneció en la sala.

"Interesante" – dijo Amy viendo la pizarra donde había estado trabajando Sheldon – "¿Has pensado en comprar una pizarra más pequeña?" – gritó la neurobiologa, para que Sheldon pudiera escucharlo hasta su habitación.

Sheldon salió con una maleta mediana, previamente empacada para emergencias como esa, y caminó hacia la sala donde estaba Amy.

"¿Te importaría no gritar así?, me da la impresión de estar en la casa de Wolowitz" – contestó el fisico mirando la pizarra.

"Tienes razón, lo siento"

"Sobre la pizarra, supongo que podemos llevarnos la de Leonard, que es relativamente más pequeña… como sus ideas últimamente" – dijo Sheldon con una de sus risas ahogadas, mientras dejaba la maleta en el sillón.

"¿Sabes Sheldon?, pensaba que cuando terminaras de trabajar, podríamos _hacer algo_"

"¿No te parece que es tarde para ver películas o juegos de mesa?" – le contestó el fisico volviendo con la pizarra de Leonard.

"Yo me refería quizá a algo _más para adultos_"- Amy comenzó a salir del apartamento cargando la maleta y la pizarra que le había traído Sheldon.

"¿Te refieres a algo así como juegos en línea? …cada vez hay más niños que se integran al mundo digital…son una verdadera molestia"

"Quizá alguno de esos niños podría traducirte lo que intento decir" – dijo Amy cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

_Posiblemente Penny tenía razón, y tendría un largo camino por recorrer antes de planear alguna "movida" con Sheldon. Aun así, algo de esa ingenuidad resultaba dulce, aunque contraproducente al mismo tiempo. Un largo camino. _

* * *

"¿Sabes que hicimos hoy las chicas y yo?" – preguntó una aguda voz femenina desde el baño.

"¿Preguntarse porque salen con un montón de chicos que pasan su día buscando una _tarántula radioactiva_, en lugar de llevarlas de compras?" – contestó el chico que se encontraba en la cama.

"No" – dijo la chica rubia mientras entraba a la habitación y levantaba las sabanas de la cama para poder acostarse – "Hablábamos sobre cómo podríamos unir más a nuestro grupo de amigos" – continuó Bernadette, terminando de acomodarse.

"¡Si estuviéramos más unidos seriamos un collage!" - acertó a decir Howard mientras se acercaba un poco más a su esposa.

"Sí, tal vez" – se rio un poco – "pero de lo que hablábamos, era sobre la posibilidad de unir a nuestras familias mediante el matrimonio de nuestros hijos" – terminó de decir Bernadette, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de su esposo, decidió continuar.

"Nuestro primer hijo se casaría con la primer hija de Leonard y Penny, que seguramente sería muy linda e inteligente" – dijo Bernadette mientras sonreía y se acomodaba en los brazos de Howard. Sin embargo, el continuó parpadeando sin decir nada.

"¿Pensé que querías tener hijos? – dijo al fin Bernadette - "¡Oh, ya se!… ¿te incomoda la parte en que planeamos la vida de nuestros hijos?"

"No, no, no" – contestó por fin Howard, como si hubiera salido de un trance – "Lo del control paternal me parece bien…siendo que a todos nosotros nos hicieron eso" – se rio un poco Howard. – "Solo pensaba en que pasaría si nuestro hijo se enamorara de la hija de Sheldon y Amy".

En ese momento Howard volteo a ver a Bernadette que se había puesto seria de repente.

"¡¿Por qué dices cosas tan horribles sobre nuestro hijo?!" – alcanzó a gritar Bernadette, antes de comenzar a llorar.

"¡No!, no llores cariño, solo era un caso hipotético, ¿recuerdas?" – intentó tranquilizarla – "El día que eso sucediera, desheredaríamos a ese pequeño ingrato" – le dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

"¿En serio?" – alcanzó a susurrar Bernadette, que parecía tranquilizarse un poco más.

"¡Claro!, solo tenemos que asegurarnos que nuestro hijo, no despegue los ojos de la sexi hija de Penny y Leonard".

"Te amo" – le dijo Bernadette a Howard mientras comenzaba a besarlo.

_Por eso se había casado con ella. _

* * *

"¡UFFF!"– comenzo a decir la rubia, que se encontraba algo despeinada – "¡Lo has hecho muy bien!"

"Y eso que estaba cansado" – dijo Leonard mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

"No te ofendas cielo, pero yo también lo estaba" – dijo Penny mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en el pecho.

"Si bueno, de cualquier manera ha estado bastante bien" – intentó defenderse Leonard.

"Si, si, estuvo muy bien" – repitió Penny, intentando reiterar lo dicho.

"Gracias" – le dijo Leonard – "…ha sido un día muy largo con este asunto de Sheldon y la tarántula, ¿no crees?" – intentó cambiar de tema, para evitar la incomodidad.

"Si, tienes razón" – contestó la rubia – "por cierto, ¿cómo crees que este Sheldon con Amy?"

"Yo creo que hoy podría ser su día de suerte... – comenzó Leonard - …claro, el de Amy" – se rio levemente Leonard.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – se levantó levemente Penny, sosteniendo la sabana en su pecho – "Y ahora que lo dices, ¿qué fue eso que le decías a Sheldon antes de despedirnos?" – preguntó la chica con evidente curiosidad.

"Bueno… pero no le digas a Sheldon que te lo dije" – le advirtió Leonard, a lo cual Penny simplemente asintió – "él tuvo un sueño, en el que se encontraba en una sala de descontaminación con Amy" – dijo Leonard como si aún le causara risa.

"¿Y eso en lenguaje _sheldoniano _significa…?" – intentó descifrar Penny.

"Fue un sueño _húmedo_" – dijo Leonard, con una gran sonrisa burlona – "pero él no se ha dado cuenta de que lo tuvo"

"¡Oh por dios!" – gritó la rubia, con la misma cara de diversión – "nuestro pequeño Shelly está creciendo"

"Si, en cualquier momento podría estar haciendo sus maletas para tener a su propia familia" – dijo Leonard en el mismo tono de broma – "…aunque también podría echarme a mi"

"Pero sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti" – dijo Penny, que inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos, como si lo que hubiera dicho, hubiese salido de manera demasiado espontanea.

Leonard sonrió inmediatamente ante la confesión de Penny, pero al ver su reacción, lo pensó mejor y decidió no exagerar sobre los hechos, tal como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Así que le sonrió levemente y se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

"Creo que en verdad ha sido un día demasiado cansado" – comenzó a decir Leonard – "lo mejor será que durmamos un poco" – dijo mientras parecía invitar a Penny a imitarlo, y recostarse también. Ella también le sonrió, entendiendo que él había comprendido que lo que había dicho, había sido sin querer. _No era que aquello no fuera cierto, pero no quería hacerle daño nuevamente. _

Antes de terminar de recostarse, Penny se levantó un poco más para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Leonard le respondió con un abrazo, que permaneció hasta que comenzaron a dormirse.

El último pensamiento que tuvo Leonard, fue para preguntarse si algún día, su mejor amigo sentiría algo parecido a lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento por Penny.

_Una sensación entre felicidad y confusión._

* * *

Los dos chicos caminaban lentamente por el pasillo iluminado, entre varios departamentos numerados en cierto orden. El chico alto caminaba mientras veía su celular en la mano izquierda, en tanto que, su compañera de estatura un tanto más baja, cargaba una maleta en una de sus manos, y en la otra, una pizarra blanca. Cualquiera que hubiese visto la situación, diría que el chico de la venda en la mano derecha, se estaba aprovechando de su "discapacidad".

"Perfecto, entonces así concluimos con los horarios para usar el baño en la mañana" – comenzó a decir aun mirando su celular, que parecía estar agendando lo recién dicho.

"Eso es todo, ¿no?" – dijo la chica, deteniéndose frente a uno de los departamentos.

"Si" – se remitió a decir, mientras bajaba su celular y le sonreía levemente.

"Bien" – contestó la chica, soltando la maleta y la pizarra en el piso, con no demasiado cuidado.

La realidad, es que durante todo el camino en el auto, Sheldon se había distraído delineando las especificaciones para pasar la noche en el departamento de Amy. Desde quien se encargaría de hacer el desayuno y los programas que verían en la mañana, hasta las indicaciones que seguirían en caso de un temblor o un incendio. Amy había insistido al principio, que no eran necesarias tantas especificaciones, y que le parecía mejor si eran un poco más espontáneos por esa ocasión y actuaban conforme a como se fueran dando las cosas. Sheldon se había volteado a verla y le había dicho: - _"Vivimos en un mundo lógico, no en el caos"_, y dicho eso, había proseguido con su lista de condiciones, en tanto que Amy se había rendido y había aceptado todas las cosas que Sheldon le había descrito, ya sin prestar demasiada atención.

Amy se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su departamento y encendió la luz de la sala. Después, volvió a recoger la maleta y la pizarra que había soltado hace un instante. Sheldon le siguió hasta el sofá, donde ella colocó sus cosas.

"Espero que puedas terminar con tú trabajo pronto" - la neurobiologa lo miró directamente – "yo iré a…_ponerme más cómoda" – _Termino por decir Amy, quien se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su recamara.

"Ok" – dijo Sheldon mientras comenzaba a acomodar su pizarra en el piso de la sala. _"Qué manera más extraña de decir que iba a ponerse su pijama" _– pensó.

Se disponía a escribir los datos a los que le había parecido haber llegado aquella tarde, más sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su plumón se había quedado seco, "_seguramente por tenerlo destapado tanto tiempo sin escribir nada", _recordó Sheldon. No había avanzado nada esa tarde, por culpa de aquellas voces que lo habían estado distrayendo con aquel sueño que había tenido sobre Amy. Por suerte, lo habían dejado en paz durante las últimas horas.

Sheldon se dispuso a buscar un plumón en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Amy, cuando de pronto le pareció escuchar un leve ruido tras de sí. Volteó rápidamente, pero no alcanzó a ver nada. _Ahora sí, que estaba teniendo los síntomas de una persona que se estaba volviendo loca. _

No pudo darse cuenta, de que la tarántula se había escondido dentro de su maleta, y ahora había salido nuevamente en el departamento de Amy.

Sheldon no tardo demasiado en encontrar un plumón para pizarrón blanco, y se disponía a regresar a su trabajo en la física, cuando Amy salió hacia la sala, con su _atuendo para dormir. _

"Genial…ahora también estas vestida de blanco" – dijo Sheldon en voz alta, a pesar de que sabía que ella no sabría a lo que se refería.

Ya había encontrado varias "coincidencias", _aunque no le gustaba ese término_, entre el sueño que había tenido y lo que había pasado en realidad. Por ejemplo, en el sueño Amy le había inyectado una sustancia de color verde, que había resultado ser la "araña radioactiva" quien lo había picado en realidad. Así mismo, había terminado en un hospital, tal como le había parecido en un principio dentro de su sueño. "La Amy del sueño" que vestía como una doctora, y ahora "la Amy real" con un pequeño camisón blanco, del cual, había que hacer énfasis en lo pequeño que era: "_un poco más arriba de la rodilla". _

_E_ra una marca para la vestimenta de Amy, _pero por supuesto, que quedaba por mucho debajo de la marca personal de Penny_; así mismo, el camisón solo era sostenido por dos casi imperceptibles cuerditas, que dejaban al descubierto sus pálidos hombros.

"Bien, supongo que es mi turno de cambiarme"- continuó Sheldon, dejando de lado aquellas interpretaciones, y buscando dentro de su maleta la pijama que estaba empacada.

Sin embargo, mientras buscaba su cepillo de dientes, _que se había ido hasta el fondo de la maleta_, Amy llegó a sentarse en un extremo del sofá donde Sheldon se encontraba con la maleta, y ella cruzó las piernas con suavidad.

_El camisón se había vuelto un tanto más pequeño con esa acción. _

Pudo notar como la expresión en el rostro de Sheldon cambió por un instante, sin embargo no supo si fue por su _leve insinuación, _o porque…

"¡Lo tengo!" – Dijo Sheldon sacando el cepillo de dientes – "entraré a tu baño para cambiarme y lavarme los dientes" – dijo Sheldon antes de irse.

En tanto, Amy solo se remitió a regresar la pierna a su lugar original, y suspiró levemente. _"Tendría que superar todas las barreras que Sheldon se había puesto a sí mismo, si quería llegar a algún lado con él" – _se dijo Amy a sí misma. _Todavía no había terminado con él. _

Mientras tanto.

Sheldon se disponía a ponerse la pijama, ya estando en el baño. Lo cual era un tanto más difícil de lograr con una sola mano, "_¿pero que podía hacer, si Leonard no estaba para ayudarlo?". _Comenzó por ponerse el pantalón del pijama y después la camisa del mismo conjunto. Sin embargo, al intentar pasar su mano derecha, que era en la que tenía la venda, se dio cuenta de algo raro en ella: _estaba levantando el dedo meñique. _

_- ¿Quería beber té?, _se preguntó Sheldon, mientras se concentraba para enderezarla a la normalidad y hacerla pasar por la manga de la camisa.

Después sacó su cepillo de dientes y le puso pasta dental, para poder cepillarse. Al estar enjuagándose, le dijo en voz alta a su mano derecha:

-"Deberías aprender de las demás partes del cuerpo, que se comportan con normalidad".

Dicho eso, salió del baño con la ropa que se había quitado, y se dirigió a guardarla nuevamente en la maleta. No notó que Amy se encontraba en la cocina, hasta que ella llamó su atención.

"Hola Sheldon, ¿te gustaría algo de beber?" – le dijo Amy, sosteniendo dos copas con brandi de chocolate. A lo cual Sheldon volteó a mirarla con extrañeza. – "dado que no haz especificado que no podemos beber, considero que es plausible" – continuó Amy.

"No lo especifiqué, porque pensé que era algo obvio" – contestó Sheldon terminando de cerrar su maleta – "Además acabo de lavarme los dientes…así que, no gracias" – concluyó Sheldon, dispuesto a continuar donde se había quedado con la pizarra. Empezó a anotar las ecuaciones que recordaba con exactitud por su memoria eidética. Era una suerte que hubiese aprendido a escribir previamente con la mano izquierda también, por su acostumbrado sentido de prevención de sucesos como ese.

"Bien, pero tú te pierdes de la diversión" – contestó Amy, aun desde la cocina, e inmediatamente bebió las dos copas de brandi de chocolate. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para poder recibir mejor la porción de alcohol que tenía la bebida.

"¿Crees que termines pronto?"

"Lo dudo" – contestó Sheldon – "no he podido avanzar casi nada, en toda la tarde" – termino de decir el físico, sin despegar la vista de la pizarra.

"Bien…entonces es mejor que me ponga ropa interior" – dijo Amy saliendo hacia su habitación de nuevo.

Eso último sí que había logrado llamar la atención de Sheldon. Sin embargo, llamó más su atención, que de nueva cuenta su dedo meñique se levantaba de forma involuntaria.

"¡Ya basta!" – casi le gritó a su mano – "he bebido suficiente té de manzanilla por el día de hoy" – concluyó el fisico. Y enderezando la mano de nueva cuenta, continuó escribiendo. _Lo único que deseaba era enfocarse a la física y nada más. _

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas y Sheldon permanecía frente a la pizarra. No había avanzado nada, incluso después de que Amy ya había decidido irse a acostar.

Amy le había dicho que, por mucho que disfrutaba ver el proceso creativo de un físico teórico, se estaba quedando dormida. Sheldon sorpresivamente había captado el sarcasmo de su comentario y le había respondido: _- "Yo también he disfrutado tú charla de ebrios", _y entonces se habían despedido con un simple movimiento de mano.

Sheldon en ese momento, también se encontraba agotado. Ya era la una de la mañana y su vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa. El chico suspiró y se acercó un poco más a la pizarra para poder ver mejor. Sin embargo, su cabeza empezó a tambalearse por el sueño, hasta que pegó completamente el rostro a la pizarra blanca, y se quedó dormido.

Lo último que Sheldon había visto era el blanco de la pizarra, así que no fue una gran sorpresa que _iniciara nuevamente por ahí_.

Sheldon intentó abrir los ojos con lentitud para no ser deslumbrado por el blanco de la habitación. Nuevamente sintió que se encontraba recostado, pero en esta ocasión decidió permanecer de esa forma. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Amy que se encontraba parada junto de él.

"Que bien que ha despertado Sheldon"

"Querrás decir que me quede dormido de nueva cuenta, ¿no?" – le contestó Sheldon sin levantarse.

"Eso es irrelevante" – le contestó la neurobiologa, mientras comenzaba a pegarle una serie de cables con chupones en la cabeza.

"¿Qué haces? .

"Solo pienso monitorear tu actividad neuronal, mientras te son aplicados los primeros estímulos" – le respondio Amy, acabando de conectar los cables a una laptop, que se encontraba a lado de la camilla de Sheldon.

"¿Que estímulos?" – preguntó el físico con evidente interés.

"Bueno... – comenzó a decir Amy mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Sheldon, que en esta ocasión no tenía la venda por la picadura de la tarántula – "…como recordaras soy neurobióloga, así que ninguna clase de "toqueteo" será innecesario, porque se exactamente dónde están los puntos de presión con exactitud" – Sheldon decidió observar lo que haría.

Amy pareció concentrarse por unos segundos en la mano del físico, antes de hacer el primer movimiento.

"Como esto" – dijo Amy, presionando la palma de la mano de Sheldon de manera extraña.

– "¡Oh dios!"

Aquello le había causado una sensación bastante agradable, tanto así que, que se había tenido que morder los labios, para evitar un gemido.

Amy desvió un poco la vista, para revisar la pantalla de la laptop. – "Genial" – se remitió a decir la neurobióloga, dispuesta a continuar con el masaje en la mano de Sheldon.

Así que Amy continuó presionando la mano del físico, quien solo se remitió a aceptarlo. Cada presión sobre su mano hacia que se estremeciera en la camilla, provocándole ocasionales suspiros involuntarios. Esas sensaciones que sentían llenar su cabeza de una gran cantidad de endorfinas, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, y en general, todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso. _Era de aceptarse, que Amy sabía exactamente lo que hacía._

En cierto momento, volteó a mirarla. Quien le estaba poporcionando ese masaje tan placentero, permanecia con la misma rigidez de un principio. De manera fugaz, no pudo evitar pensar que "la Amy real", sería un poco más expresiva en realidad. De alguna manera le hubiese gustado que ella también sonriera.

"Muy bien, con eso es suficiente por ahora" – dijo Amy, soltando delicadamente la mano de Sheldon en la camilla, y dirigiéndose al monitor de la computadora.

Sheldon permaneció un par de segundos en silencio, intentando recuperar la calma de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que si estaba consciente de que todo aquello era un sueño, podría preguntarle a "su inconsciente" sobre el sueño que había tenido anteriormente. Así que, volteó a ver nuevamente a Amy, que se encontraba viendo la pantalla de la laptop, en la que supuestamente estaban los datos obtenidos de aquellos estímulos.

"Quiero hacerte una pregunta"

"¿Qué es?"

"Dijiste en el último sueño que tú y yo tendríamos coito" – comenzó a decir, con la misma calma habitual – "¿Cuándo y cómo se supone que ocurrirá eso?

"Sheldon, eso tú lo decides…pero primero es necesario que te relajes" – Amy se acercó a su camilla – "tal como ahora, que te has relajado bastante bien" –

"¿Cómo qué relajado?"

"¿Por qué no intentas levantarte?" – le dijo Amy, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la computadora.

Sheldon no comprendía a lo que se refería, hasta que decidió intentar levantase como se lo había propuesto Amy. Sin embargo, al intentarlo se dio cuenta de que algo en su entrepierna evitaba que lograra levantarse.

"¡No puede ser!" – dijo Sheldon asustado.

"Si, así es" - dijo Amy, sin despegar la vista de la computadora.

En tanto, Sheldon cubrió sus ojos con las manos, y comenzó a rezar… aunque no algo meramente cristiano:

_- "La lógica es el cimiento de nuestra civilización, con ella ascendemos del caos, usando la razón como guía" "La lógica es el cimiento de nuestra civilización, con ella ascendemos del caos, usando la razón como guía" "La lógica es el cimiento de nuestra civilización, con ella ascendemos del caos, usando la razón como guía" _

_- _repitió Sheldon, intentando recobrar el control mediante su técnica de meditación basada en Star Trek.

"No creo que te ayude tú filosofía vulcana en este momento" – le dijo Amy.

Sin embargo, Sheldon la ignoró y continuó repitiendo lo mismo.

Poco a poco, Sheldon se sintió en un lugar distinto.

Ahora parecía estar sentado en algún lugar diferente. Decidió abrir los ojos y conforme su vista se aclaraba pudo distinguir que se encontraba en el departamento de Amy. Pronto empezó a recordar todos los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a pasar la noche ahí, y sobre cómo se había quedado dormido mirando la pizarra.

Sin embargo sintió que había algo diferente. Había un peso ejercido a su lado derecho. Volteó cuidadosamente la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era Amy, que se encontraba dormida junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Al principio, sintió un gran alivio de que todo lo que había experimentado hubiese sido solo un sueño, pero tan pronto bajó la vista y se dio cuenta que había un _bulto_ bajo la cobija que le cubría las piernas, se sintió aterrado. Temió lo peor.

Para su suerte, al mover el brazo se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba.

Intentó subir cuidadosamente la mano, para no despertar a la chica junto a él. Solo deseaba comprobar que aquel bulto, _era su mano sujetada a la de Amy_.

…_Pero y su otra mano?_

Sheldon siguió el curso de su propio brazo izquierdo, que se cruzaba hacia el lado contrario, pasando por enfrente de su cuerpo, hasta llegar al pecho de Amy, donde la mano de ella lo sostenía en ese lugar. Al darse cuenta de eso, Sheldon hizo hincapié de quitarla de ahí, pero la mano de Amy pareció querer retenerlo. Sheldon solo se remitió a mover la cabeza como si eso no le sorprendiera.

En uno de esos movimientos de cabeza, enfocó su pizarra blanca que permanecía frente a él, justamente en el lugar donde la había dejado antes de quedarse dormido. Seguramente Amy se había levantado en algún momento de la noche y al verlo dormido, lo había acomodado en el sillón, _y también se había acomodado ella misma. _

Sin embargo, al poner más atención a la pizarra, pudo percatarse que también habían algunos cambios aritméticos en ella…que resolvían sus ecuaciones de forma correcta. –"_No le gustaba que tocaran su pizarra" - _pensó Sheldon, volteando a ver a Amy, con algo de enojo.

En ese momento, Amy comenzó a despertar y le tomó solo unos cuantos segundos en percatarse que Sheldon también había despertado, y que es más, la miraba directamente. Soltó la mano de Sheldon que se encontraba sobre su pecho, y busco los lentes que se encontraban detrás de ellos. Él también quitó la mano del pecho de Amy, tal como había querido hacerlo antes.

Ahora Amy pudo ver más claramente a Sheldon, y se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto. - - "_Los hombres y sus pizarras"_ – susurró levemente Amy, al darse cuenta del motivo de su enfado.

"Lo único que hice fue ayudarte" – se excusó la castaña – "creí que así, por fin podrías relajarte un poco"

En ese momento Sheldon no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la palabra "_relajarse",_ que la Amy de sueño también había utilizado, _pero con una connotación diferente. _Sheldon sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, al tener más conciencia de lo que había estado soñando. Como las llamadas "estimulaciones" lo habían hecho sentirse y lo mucho que había disfrutado todas esas sensaciones. Olvidó momentáneamente el enojo por su pizarra.

Al ver que Sheldon no respondía y había permanecido pensativo, la neurobióloga creyó que se encontraba "reprimiendo su enfado", como en otras ocasiones le había comentado que lo hacía. Así que, Amy empezó a levantarse en intención de regresar a su cuarto, para dejar a Sheldon en sus meditaciones. Después de todo, aún quedaban algunas horas para dormir.

"No te preocupes, no pienso pedirte crédito por el premio Novel" – comenzó a decir Amy, ya estando de pie, lo cual logró llamar la atención de Sheldon nuevamente – "…creo que también se trata de un concurso de popularidad" – terminó de decir Amy ya con intenciones de marcharse.

Sin embargo, había olvidado que seguía tomada de la mano de Sheldon, la cual curiosamente, le había sostenido más fuertemente en su intento por irse. Al voltear a ver al físico, él también miraba extrañado su propia mano, pero al ver que ella lo miraba, intentó disimular. _Se le había entumecido la mano de nuevo. _

"Hablaremos de la pizarra después" – comenzó a decir el castaño intentando conservar la calma, deseando recuperar el control sobre su brazo. No tenía intenciones de hablar de sus sueños y las voces con Amy en ese momento, pero al ver que su mano no podía soltarla, decidió resignarse a su única opción.

– "Quizá…" – comenzó lentamente – "…podríamos quedarnos aquí, solo por esta….". Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Amy ya había adivinado lo que Sheldon intentaba proponerle.

Aprovechándose de aquella circunstancia extraordinaria, Amy se acomodó, recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sheldon, y extendiendo el resto de su cuerpo en lo que restaba del sofá. Desde su lugar, podía ver como el fisico le miraba con extrañeza por la nueva posición que ella había decidido tomar. "_Se veía tan lindo con esa cara de desconcierto"_ – pensó la neurobióloga. _Se sentía tan feliz en ese momento. Él había accedido a permanecer junto a ella por decisión propia y no como una obligación que estipulaba el contrato de su relación. "¿qué habría hecho que cambiara de actitud?"_

En ese momento, Amy decidió levantarse nuevamente, para poder quedar a su altura, y lo miró por un momento a los ojos. Él también la miró con algo de sorpresa, pero pronto comprendió sus nuevas intenciones.

Ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente al físico, sin dejar de míralo a sus ojos azules y el permaneció estático sin decidirse a hacer algo, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ambos, la mano por la que aún permanecían sujetados, jaló a Amy hacia al cuerpo de Sheldon, acortando instantáneamente las distancias, y concluyendo la unión en un beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos instantaneamente.

Un segundo… dos segundos… tres segundos… cuatro segundos… cinco segundos. Por mucho, el beso más largo que habían tenido. Esta vez, ambos pudieron sentir como sus respiraciones se conectaron verdaderamente. Aún era perceptible el calor conservado entre ambos cuerpos, al haber estado durmiendo juntos apenas hace unos momentos. _Era una sensación relajante y al mismo tiempo inquietante… si es que eso era posible. _

Sheldon pudo notar como su dedo meñique se levantaba nuevamente. Fue entonces, que lo miró disimuladamente sin interrumpir el beso, y este volvió a bajar lentamente.

Fue Amy quien concluyó el contacto, al sentirse demasiado abrumada por las sensaciones que sentía venir. _Si seguía así, no lo soltaría jamás. _

Esperó a ver la reacción del fisico que estaba ahora a su lado, y que también parecía estar pensando sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

"Es interesante…" - comenzó a decir Sheldon al notar que le miraba Amy – "… pero creo que el beso venía acompañado con los trece grados de alcohol, que bebiste hace un rato" – continuó – "…me siento algo… mareado"

"¡Oh... yo también¡" – casi rio Amy.

Dicho eso, recupero su posición sobre las piernas de Sheldon y se quitó los lentes, lista para poder dormir. El fisico solo permaneció unos segundos con la vista a la nada, antes de decidir girase para apagar la lámpara que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

"¿Sheldon…?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Si tú y yo tenemos una hija…?" – comenzó a decir Amy.

"¿Aja…?" – intentó seguirla Sheldon.

"¿…me prometes que evitaras que se case con la descendencia de Bernadette y Howard Wolowitz?

Sheldon permaneció en silencio unos segundos, antes de contestar.

"Es una promesa"

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sin dejar de tomarse de las manos.

Ninguno de los dos notó, que la _araña radioactiva_ caminaba encima de la mesita enfrente de ellos. _En ese momento, había una posibilidad de 50% de que Sheldon abriera los ojos y se arruinará aquel momento al ver a la tarántula, y otros 50% de que mantuviera los ojos cerrados y todo continuara en calma. _

"_Solo había que esperar que la balanza de las probabilidades se inclinase hacia alguno de los lados"_


	4. Viejos amores y nuevas tensiones

**Capítulo 4 – "Viejos amores y nuevas tensiones"**

El primero de ellos…sonreía.

El segundo…se encontraba suspirando.

El tercero… se reía ligeramente.

Rajesh Koothrappali… solo los miraba molesto.

"¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?… ¡tengan compasión por mí!"

"Lo sentimos, pero todos tuvimos una buena noche ayer" – le dijo Leonard casi como un suspiro.

"¡Pero por dios, hasta Sheldon se ve feliz!" – gritó más fuerte para sacar del trance a los otros dos, que continuaban con la vista perdida.

Los cuatro amigos habían decidido reunirse para continuar con la búsqueda de la araña radioactiva. Era poco después del mediodía cuando habían llegado al departamento de Penny, con el supuesto de que la tarántula continuaba en el otro apartamento. Howard, Leonard y Sheldon habían permanecido casi en total silencio en el sillón de la sala, después de que Penny había salido a comprar al supermercado. Raj había llegado poco después y al principio no comprendía el porqué del silencio de sus amigos, si habían pasado tan buenas series en el cable la noche pasada, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo obvio: -"_Oh claro… yo estoy solo" _

"Es verdad Sheldon… ¿cómo la pasaste en el departamento de Amy?" – le preguntó Leonard a su amigo con interés.

"Bueno… - comenzó Sheldon - …es verdad que pude dormir muy bien. Pude llegar al sueño REM… lo cual es raro dada la extraña posición en la que dormí con Amy."

Sus tres amigos se inclinaron hacia adelante, sin creer lo que habían escuchado.

"¿… y con dormir juntos… te refieres a que estaban en el mismo lugar?" – Intentó reiterar Howard.

"Si" – contestó Sheldon sin comprender por qué lo veían tan raro.

"Ella durmió sobre mi"

De nuevo se miraron los unos a los otros pero con más asombro.

"Tranquilos… quizá él tampoco se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasó" – puntualizó Leonard.

"Sheldon… ayer en el la casa de Amy… ¿experimentaste algún tipo de reacción extraña en tu cuerpo… quizá como… la tensión de alguna de tus articulaciones?" – Leonard intentaba hablar lento para que su amigo no se asustara y le volviera a llamar idiota. Para su sorpresa, él lo miró con duda.

"Si… pero no entiendo cómo es que tú lo sabes"

Los tres volvieron a inclinarse hacia adelante.

"¿A ustedes también les ha pasado que se les levanta el meñique cuando están con una mujer?" – preguntó Sheldon, intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

Howard que estaba sentado junto a él lo miró totalmente petrificado.

"Cremé amigo que yo buscaría un mejor apodo para… mi amiguito" – le dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro. Sheldon lo miró sin entender.

"A mí me parece una forma tierna de referirse a su pene" – apuntó por fin Raj.

"¡¿QUÉ!?" – gritó el físico poniéndose de pie – "¡¿De dónde ha salido eso?!"

"¡¿No hablabas de un encuentro sexual entre tú y Amy?!" – se atrevió a preguntar Leonard.

"¡No, por dios!" - Sheldon se llevó los brazos a la cabeza. Esta vez estaba seguro de que ellos habían cruzado un límite.

"¿En serio te parece lindo decirle "meñique" a un pene?" - intentó continuar Howard.

"Bueno yo creo que…."

"¡Oh ya basta! No entiendo como sus mentes se han distorsionado tanto que transforman toda conversación en terribles metáforas fálicas" – Sheldon pareció considerarlo de nuevo. – "No, en realidad si lo entiendo"

"Espera Sheldon… – comenzó a tranquilizarlo Leonard - … lo que dices es que se te ha levantado el meñique… es decir, el meñique de tu mano... ¿por qué sucedería eso?"

"Quizá el que programó a Sheldon cruzó un par de cables de manera equivocada" – rio Howard, haciendo que Raj y Leonard también esbozaran una sonrisa burlona.

"Muy bien… ya no hablaré de esto con ustedes" – Sheldon volvió a sentarse en su lugar y recuperó su posición original. Los otros tres se miraron aun intentando descifrar lo que había dicho Sheldon.

"…y lo que dijiste sobre que durmió sobre ti…no te habrás referido a que durmieron en una litera ¿o sí? – De nuevo Sheldon lo miró con fastidio.

"Acabo de decir que ya no hablaría de ello… – Sheldon aclaro un poco su voz –… pero si deben saberlo… Amy y yo nos tomamos de las manos toda la noche"

Raj, Howard y Leonard se quedaron pasmados por un segundo.

_¿Cómo se les había olvidado que era Sheldon Cooper con quien estaban hablando? Él les había repetido hasta el cansancio que apenas y toleraba el contacto humano. Y ahora se les había ocurrido suponer que había pasado de cero a diez. Realmente que había sido una tontería. _

"Leonard… según el ritmo al que va Sheldon en su relación, creo que será necesario que llames a su madre para decirle que no tendrá nietos en por lo menos otros veinte años" – Sheldon miró con enojo a Howard.

"No lo molestes, es obvio que es un gran avance de acuerdo a su propia escala" -Leonard parecía ser el único en darse cuenta de la importancia que tenía ese acontecimiento para su amigo.

"Te felicito Sheldon" – pero nuevamente su amigo lo miro confundido.

"¿Por qué?"

_Posiblemente ni siquiera el mismo se había dado cuenta._

"Creo que si será necesario que llame a su madre" – _Pobre mujer, ¿no había sufrido ya suficiente con criar a Sheldon?_

"Y bien… ¿cómo te ha ido anoche a ti con Penny? " – preguntó Howard.

"Bien… bastante bien" – Leonard aún se sentía un poco cohibido por la charla que había tenido con Penny antes de dormir. En realidad apenas y lo había saludado antes de irse.

"No te oyes muy convencido" – puntualizo Howard – "pero si me lo preguntan a mí, les diré que tuve una de mis mejores noches"

"oh por dios… ¿no les dije que tuvieran compasión por mí?... no he estado con una mujer en más de seis meses"

"Si… creó que también será necesario llamar a los padres de Raj" – Howard volvió a reír.

– "Bien, como les decía… "

"Alto" – dijo Sheldon en tono calmado. Los demás solo lo miraron por un segundo.

"Lo siento Sheldon, pero si no quieres escuchar será mejor que tú…"

Sheldon se puso de pie – "Siento informarles que, aunque no me agrada la conversación que estamos teniendo, esta charla de caballeros se ha convertido en…" – se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con rapidez - … un simple chismerío de mujeres". Cayeron en frente de él, Penny, Amy. Bernadette y sorpresivamente también Stuart. Parecían haber estado apoyados en la puerta para escuchar lo que decían.

"Maldita sea su oído tan agudo" – Penny había caído primero, por lo que todos la estaban aplastando. Stuart se levantó primero, y les extendió la mano a Bernadette y a Amy para que pudieran levantarse.

"¿Stuart?"

"Lo siento, Raj me invitó a venir, pero cuando llegué y las vi paradas ahí, me advirtieron que mi única opción era unirme, o me arañarían con sus uñas de acrílico" – Stuart hizo una seña para indicarlo con su mano.

"Muy bien Sheldon, nos descubriste, ahora ayúdame a levantarme" – Penny vio dudar por un momento al físico, pero terminó por extenderle la mano.

"No creo que este bien que escuchen las conversaciones de otros sin su permiso" – Penny empezó a levantarse.

"Pues yo… auch!" –Leonard se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos, al ver que Penny no podía sostenerse en pie.

Penny se sostuvo del hombro de Leonard y él la encaminó hacia el sofá para que se sentara. Amy, Bernadette y Stuart terminaron de entrar al departamento.

"¿Te duele?"

"Bueno creo que…"

"¡Leonard déjame verla!" – le dijo Amy apartándolo. _¿Por qué a ella y a Sheldon les gustaba empujarlo?_

"De allí la importancia de anunciarnos con los toquidos Penny" – señaló Sheldon observando aun desde su lugar. Leonard le miró con enojo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y le tomaba la mano a Penny. En tanto, ella volteó a ver a Sheldon y solo le sacó la lengua con un gesto casi infantil. Sheldon decidió que sería mejor no señalar más de sus evidentes errores.

"Amy yo no creo que… ¡auch!" – Amy le había movido levemente el pie.

"Si creo que solo te lo haz torcido un poco" – señalo por fin la neurobióloga – "Bernadette creo que hay hamburguesas congeladas en la bolsa del supermercado" – Bernadette se inclinó para buscarlas en la bolsa que había permanecido en el suelo y al encontrarlas se las lanzó a Amy.

"Bien, esto bajará la hinchazón" – le dijo Amy, poniéndole las hamburguesas en el tobillo. Penny las sostuvo allí, en tanto que Amy se levantaba del piso.

"Creo que ya no deberías usar tacones tan altos, podrías lastimarte como ahora" – le dijo Leonard mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda.

"Creo que en realidad, estas usando esto a tú favor para que no te supere en altura" – Penny se giró para mirarlo, pero para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de la evidente preocupación que mostraba el rostro de Leonard por su pequeña torcedura. - É_l se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella_. Surgió en Penny un irremediable deseo de besarlo, y poco a poco se acercó a él, lo cual sorprendió en un inicio a Leonard y aun sin entender, decidió dejarse llevar por el momento. Todos miraron la escena con dulzura.

Howard y Bernadette se miraron con un gesto de complicidad y se remitieron a sonreírse mutuamente. Raj se sintió algo extraviado por un momento, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Stuart levantaba dos botellas de cerveza que había sacado de la misma bolsa del supermercado, y aunque se sonrieron por un momento, pronto desviaron la vista al ser un tanto "raro".

Sheldon por su parte, había permanecido estático frente a ellos, hasta que sintió una suave mano tocar la suya y se dio cuenta que era Amy. No pudo evitar cerrar su mano con un poco más de fuerza para corresponder al gesto. Por un momento sintió que su estómago se perturbaba con una sensación de satisfacción total. Le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido esa mañana en el departamento de Amy.

Ella ya se había levantado cuando él despertó y por los ruidos que logró escuchar, pudo deducir que estaba en su recamara. Sorpresivamente había dormido más de la cuenta, pero consideró una suerte no recordar lo que había soñado esta vez. No deseaba más sueños extraños que perturbaran su cabeza. Se estiró esperando estar adolorido por la posición en que había dormido, pero sorpresivamente estaba: "bastante bien". Se había dirigido al baño para cumplir con los horarios que había acordado con Amy la noche anterior, aunque ya tenía un pequeño retardo, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al cuarto de baño, ella había aparecido sorpresivamente y le sostuvo del brazo para detenerlo.

"Creo que es necesario que primero te quites la venda de la mano" - Se le había olvidado por completo ese detalle, ya que pensaba tomar un baño.

"¡Oh no!, me parece que no he traído mis ungüentos para la mano" – Sheldon hizo una pequeña mueca e intentó hacer una nota mental para recordar poner eso también en su maleta de emergencia la próxima vez.

"No creo que sea necesario algún tipo de pomada. Leonard me dijo que solo te habían puesto la venda para evitar que vieras las marcas de la mordida de la tarántula"

_Leonard de nuevo. _

"Ven te ayudare a quitártela" – le dijo Amy mientras lo arrastraba nuevamente al sofá de la sala. Seguramente ella no había despertado hace mucho, ya que aún continuaba con su camisón. La vio arrodillarse para quitarle la venda de la mano, y comenzó a sudar cuando ella le dio la primera vuelta a la venda._ No toleraría que le hubiese quedado una marca en la mano por ese horrible animal. _

Al percatarse de que Sheldon tenía una cara de espanto, muy parecida a la de un niño pequeño, Amy se sintió con ganas de reír.

"¿Quién diría que alguien tan inteligente sentiría un temor tan irracional?"

"No entiendo a qué viene ese comentario" – Intentó disimular Sheldon.

"No te había visto tan asustado, desde aquella vez en que pensaste haber descubierto un agujero de gusano que se tragaría todo el universo "

"Si, no me lo recuerdes…resultó ser una mancha de la impresora en la hoja de cálculos. Desde entonces no he vuelto a comprar tinta de una marca recomendada por Wolowitz"

A pesar de que se había tranquilizado un poco más, siguió mirando su mano de la misma manera. _Quizá era momento de intentar algún movimiento. _

"Creo que tal vez esto logrará tranquilizarte un poco" – dijo Amy, acercando la mano de Sheldon y plantándole un pequeño beso.

_Extraño en verdad. Aquello desgraciadamente se le hacía muy familiar ya que su abuela solía hacer eso cuando él se lastimaba. Su presencia le reconfortaba totalmente. _

Amy continuó desatando la venda al ver que Sheldon había desviado la vista y finalmente se la quitó por completo.

_No había marca. _

Sheldon se tranquilizó al fin - "Creo que ya no me duele Amy" – dijo abriendo y cerrando la mano. Ella le sonrió.

"Claro, es por qué yo la he besado"

Sintió que ese momento duró demasiado _¿por qué? _

"Qué piensas Sheldon?"

"Bien… solo pensaba en la razón por la que me siento… "

"¿Por qué te sientes… tan cómodo?" - Él la miró, con duda.

_-"Yo también me siento así estando contigo" _

Ahora mismo se sentía de esa manera. Con todo su grupo de amigos. Era una tranquilidad tan aceptable. Pero lo que en verdad le motivaba a estar ahí, indudablemente era quien le sostenía la mano…su novia… Amy - Farrah - Fowler. Permaneció mirándola por unos segundos sin que ella se diera cuenta, al estar distraída aun por la escenificación de sus amigos.

_Definitivamente le gustaba su presencia. _

"Creo que todos nos están mirando Leonard"

"Por mí, pueden quedarse a ver todo el espectáculo" - Por fin Penny alejó un poco a Leonard, después de su largo beso.

Para desgracia de Sheldon, Penny casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a unos pasos de ellos.

"¡Oh mira!, es Shamy" – todos se giraron para ver a la pareja. Incluso Amy volteo a ver a Sheldon que se sobresaltó un poco al ver que ahora lo miraban a él.

_¿Sheldon Cooper estaba mostrando emociones? ¿por qué tenía esa cara?_

"Tal vez sería conveniente recordarles una de las leyes de Murphy: "A todos les gusta ser notados, pero a nadie le agrada que se le queden mirando" – todos decidieron desviar la vista.

"Cambiando de tema… - Sheldon tosió un poco - …Penny, me preguntaba… ¿después de poner esas hamburguesas en tu pie… aun planeas comerlas?"

En ese momento Penny puso una cara de gran seriedad. Poco a poco se convirtió en una pequeña mueca, después en una media sonrisa, y finalmente término por reírse fuertemente.

"No entiendo la razón de tu risa, quizá deba informarte sobre lo terriblemente antihigiénico que podría…"

Sin embargo, su risa pronto contagió a Leonard, que se encontraba más cerca de ella _"Se ríe como un ángel rubio"- _pensó por un momento-._ R_ápidamente le siguieron Bernadette y Howard, luego Raj y Stuart que ya se encontraban tomando dos cervezas empezaron a reírse aún más fuertemente chocando sus botellas. Finalmente Amy comenzó a reír.

Sheldon se encontraba analizando la situación. No la razón de por qué todos se reían, sino de porque se sentía con una gran inquietud por hacer "algo". Evidentemente, no era reírse, porque no entendía que había de gracioso de unas hamburguesas congeladas en el pie de una persona. Tampoco quería irse, porque realmente se sentía bien ahí. Al voltear a ver a Amy, le vino la imagen de sus dos amigos que ahora reían y no pudo evitar cuestionarse la razón de por qué ellos se habían besado.

_Leonard había mostrado preocupación por Penny… y ahora que lo pensaba…realmente era muy parecido a lo que también había hecho Amy para tranquilizarlo. El resultado había sido que Penny besara a Leonard, por lo que él obviamente debía… _

Al mirar nuevamente a Amy pudo ver como sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas de tanto reír. Vinieron a su memoria perfecta, todas aquellas ocasiones en que ella lo había besado de sorpresa tomándolo totalmente desprevenido para hacer algo. Quizá él…

"Si Sheldon, preparare está especialmente para ti" – le interrumpió en sus meditaciones Penny, que aún continuaba riéndose, mientras rozaba un poco más las hamburguesas en su tobillo. Pronto volvió a recordar que no estaba a solas con Amy.

_Probablemente ese no era el momento ni el lugar correcto para pensar en cosas como esas. _

* * *

"Sabes amigo siempre me he preguntado algo"

"Ok dime"

"Yo he conocido a Penny el mismo tiempo que todos los demás… – soltó un pequeño hipo - realmente es como un libro abierto"

"Quisiera decir lo mismo"

"Bien, lo que realmente me pregunto es… ¿cómo fue salir con Amy?"

Stuart parpadeo varias veces ante la pregunta que le acababa de hacer Raj. Realmente no era del todo agradable hablar de una experiencia así, dado que Amy se había emparejado con alguien más, estando él ahí y durante una cita.

_Lo más triste era que había sido una de sus mejores diez citas. _

Volteo a mirarla por un instante. Estaba sentada aun con Penny y Bernadette en el sofá, aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, se reían ocasionalmente. Después volteo a ver a Sheldon, que se encontraba junto a la puerta con Leonard y Howard y por alguna razón ellos habían empezado a discutir por algo, que finalmente los había llevado a jugar "piedra- papel- tijeras lagarto-Spock". Ambos observaban todo desde la cocina, y aún continuaban bebiendo. Ya era la tercera cerveza para cada uno.

"Oh, en serio que me lo has puesto difícil" – contestó por fin Stuart.

"Lo lamento, si no quieres hablar de eso …"

"No, no, no, en realidad ella fue muy linda, pero…"

"Yo solo tenía curiosidad dado que sale con Sheldon y en realidad debe ser…" - Stuart le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de interrumpirlo.

"¿Sabes que le escribí un poema?" – Stuart bajo momentáneamente la cabeza.

"¿En serio?"

"Si… pensaba leérselo en nuestra segunda cita, pero…"

"Sí, comprendo" – En realidad Raj tenía ganas de reír, pero al voltear a ver a Bernadette que se levantaba para ir al baño, ese sentimiento desapareció.

Ambos permanecieron callados por algunos segundos y tomaron otro trago.

"Oh… ¿y qué clase de poema era?

"Si quieres puedo recitártelo" – se apresuró a decir Stuart.

Raj lo miró extrañado por un segundo, pero después volvió a sonreír.

-"¡Si claro!, ¿por qué no?"

- "Bien…" - Stuart aclaro un poco la voz - "…decía: Dulce Amy…neurobióloga…"

"BIP – BIP – BIP"

En ese momento sonó el horno de microondas que estaba detrás de ellos. Nadie más lo notó.

"Oh yo me encargo" - Stuart se dio la vuelta y abriendo el microondas sacó una jarrita con agua caliente. Sheldon había insistido que había que ofrecerle a Penny una bebida caliente por su torcedura de tobillo, y aunque ella había insistido que no era necesario, él le había contestado – _"No es opcional"_

En un principio, Stuart sirvió una taza para prepararle el té a Penny, pero por un segundo volvió a voltear hacia donde estaban las chicas en el sofá, y decidió servir una segunda tasita. Preparo ambos tés y se dispuso a llevarlos. Raj solo se remitió a seguir bebiendo en la barra de la cocina, preguntándose qué rimaría con "neurobióloga" en el poema de Stuart.

Al ver que Stuart se acercaba, Penny y Amy pararon de reír momentáneamente.

"Bien, uno de manzanilla para Penny – dijo Stuart extendiéndole la taza - … y uno de limón para Amy" – Amy dudo por un momento, pero recibió la taza con una sonrisa.

"Eres muy lindo, gracias Stuart" - le dijo Penny dándole un sorbo al té.

"El de limón es mi favorito, te lo agradezco Stuart"

"Oh no es nada – dijo dirigiéndose más a Amy que a Penny - lo recordé de aquella vez que salimos a tomar un café"

"Si claro, es verdad" - Amy pareció recordarlo.

En ese momento, Leonard se había girado para verlos, y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, le dio un pequeño codazo a Sheldon que parecía haberle ganado a Howard en su juego. Sheldon miro a Leonard por un segundo extrañado y luego de ver que él le hacia una seña con la cabeza, dirigió su vista hacia el sillón. Amy parecía estar riendo de algo que le acababa de decir Stuart.

"Oh" – se remitió a decirle a Leonard mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Amy. Al llegar ahí, Sheldon le puso la mano en el hombro a Amy.

"Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos" - Sheldon le pasó en frente la mano para que viera su reloj.

"¡Oh es cierto!" – Amy puso la taza de té junto a Stuart que se había recargado en la mesita de centro, sin haber bebido nada aun y se levantó sosteniendo su bolso.

"Espera… ¿a dónde van?" – dijo acercándose Leonard – "¿No estábamos aquí para buscar nuevamente a mi tarántula?

"Oh lo lamento Leonard, pero dada tu poca capacidad para atrapar a ese animal ayer, me he visto obligado a aceptar la oferta de Amy esta mañana, y un Biólogo experto en tarántulas, vendrá a buscarlo pasado mañana para llevárselo para siempre" – Leonard lo miró con verdadera sorpresa.

"Aun no me has contestado a donde van tú y Amy… ¡¿pero porque se lo llevaran?!, si el contrato de cohabitación me permite tener mascotas… ya habíamos hablado de ello"

"Bueno… – Sheldon sacó su celular sin dejar de hablar - … pero si pones atención a la cláusula 3- b de dicho apartado… – extendió su celular para mostrárselo a Leonard - … "Mascotas" dice y cito: "Se le permitirá tener mascotas a cualquiera de los habitantes del apartamento, siempre y cuando el propietario principal de dicho animal, ya sea real, electrónico o imaginario, lo mantenga con vida, lo cual incluye alimentarlo, recargarlo o seguir imaginándolo por lo menos una vez cada 24 horas… - Sheldon hizo una pausa para ver si Leonard le seguía, pero él tenía una verdadera cara de desconcierto, así como también todos los presentes - …, y así dado que ya son… – levantó su reloj para mostrárselo - …las dos de la tarde con ocho minutos, y siendo que el susodicho animal al que tú llamas "exterminador" escapó a las dos de la tarde de ayer, el plazo para que lo alimentaras se ha acabado, por lo que también tú derecho a conservarlo ha sido removido" - Leonard permaneció mirándolo, aun sorprendido de todas sus especificaciones.

"Lo vez Leonard, te lo he dicho ayer… solo un loco aceptaría un contrato con Sheldon" – apuntó Penny aun desde el sillón – "seguramente ni siquiera el diablo aceptaría su alma, por el número de cláusulas que tendría que revisar en uno de sus contratos"

Sheldon se giró a verla y le sonrió brevemente – "Gracias, eso haría muy feliz a mi madre"

"¡No es nada justo! " - casi le gritó Leonard.

"Realmente quisiera decirte que lo lamento, pero no sería cierto"

"¡Aguarda!… ¿y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora y no desde que llegamos?"

"Ya deberías saberlo Leonard, pero en la actividad jurídica no se puede jugar limpio en todas las ocasiones… es una suerte que ya no salgas con la hermana de Koothrappali, porque tal vez ella si lo hubiera visto venir"

"¡Agggg!"

Sheldon sonrió al ver que Leonard había aceptado su derrota.

"¡Alto! – le detuvo nuevamente Leonard, al ver que él y Amy se dirigían a la puerta.

"Sigues sin contestarme a donde van ustedes dos… además de que… ¿por qué vendrá el biólogo hasta pasado mañana y no hoy mismo?... ¿dónde se supone que me quedaré hoy y mañana?"

"Oh, por dios Leonard, si pudieras deducir todo esto por ti mismo, no nos harías perder tanto tiempo" – volteo a ver a Amy que asintió a ello.

"Pero bueno… el amigo de Amy vendrá por la tarántula hasta pasado mañana, porque hoy es su aniversario y mañana estará demasiado adolorido por el coito con su esposa que no podrá levantarse para venir" – Leonard lo miró de nuevo con confusión ¿_Se suponía que debería haber deducido eso?. _

"En cuanto a donde vamos Amy y yo, debo decir que me desconcierta que no lo sepas aun" – Leonard cruzo las manos esta vez.

"Lo postee esta mañana en Facebook… ¿quién pasa más de tres horas sin revisar lo que hacen sus amigos?" – nuevamente Amy volvió a asentir ante su comentario.

"¡Sheldon!"

"Bien, lo repetiré… como idea de Amy, ambos tomaremos un tren con dirección a Chicago de dos días, contando ida y vuelta, para que yo tome un descanso de todo este estrés ocasionado por la tarántula y mí duro trabajo en la física, y así mismo, regresaremos cuando ya se hayan llevado a ese animal"

"¿Qué estrés?… ayer ni siquiera ayudaste a buscarla… además, ¿qué hay de tu trabajo en la universidad?"

"Oh, Leonard, ¿puedes dejar de hacerle preguntas?, hubieras dejado que se fuera desde un principio" – Howard que había permanecido a lado de la puerta ya se había desesperado de esa situación.

"Bueno, esta mañana pasé a la universidad a preguntarle al doctor Gablehauser sí podía adelantar un poco mis vacaciones, a lo que él se mostró realmente accesible diciendo: "_Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras"_ – Sheldon pareció reflexionarlo por un segundo- "Creó que hasta alguien tan mediocre como él, se ha dado cuenta que es mejor mantenerme relajado"

"Creme que dudo que haya sido eso" – dijo Howard mientras se dirigía al sillón para sentarse junto a Bernadette que acababa de regresar del baño.

"Si doy por sentado que todo ha quedado claro, yo y Amy nos vamos antes de perder el …"

"Alto" – esta vez los detuvo Stuart que había permanecido en silencio. Todos hicieron un gesto de fastidio. – "Solo por curiosidad… ¿que irán a ver a Chicago?… ¿alguna atracción turística?

Sheldon se volteó a mirarlo con apatía.

"El tren es la atracción"

Dicho eso, abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Amy, quien hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse, y después él se dispuso a salir. Todos se inclinaron para esperar que Sheldon terminara de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, _faltaba tan poco…_

Sin embargo Sheldon volvió a abrirla, pero solamente asomó la mitad de su cuerpo. Sin decir nada, volteo a ver a Stuart, quien igualmente lo miró, y fue entonces que le hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle el mensaje: "_TE VIGILO_". Después de ello cerró la puerta.

Todos suspiraron al fin.

Sin embargo, la puerta volvió a abrirse casi de inmediato, pero para sorpresa de todos era Amy, quien entró completamente a la sala para quedar frente de Penny y Leonard aun en el sofá.

"Espero que estos días en mi ausencia cuides bien a mi amiga" – dijo apuntando directamente a Leonard, quien solo se remitió a asentir con la cabeza, dada la sorpresa que le había causado verla entrar tan rápidamente. Amy también asintió, le sonrío brevemente a Penny y se dispuso a salir nuevamente, pero antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta, volvió a regresar a la sala, se agachó a la mesita para tomar su tasa de té y la bebió de una sola vez.

"Gracias Stuart" – él también solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de ello, Amy salió definitivamente. Todos esperaron esta vez, para ver si alguno de ellos volvía a regresar. Pasados cinco segundos, volvieron a respirar.

"Bien, entonces…" – Leonard intentó comenzar a hablar, pero sonó su celular con un mensaje – "Adivinen quien de los dos es" – dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo y lo miro sin decir nada.

"Sé que me arrepentiré… ¿pero qué dice? - dijo Penny inclinándose a Leonard.

"Ok, dice: "NADIE SE SIENTE EN MI LUGAR" – todos permanecieron en silencio.

"Cielos, ahora no podré sacar eso de mi cabeza" – dijo Howard.

"Creo que todos haremos una gran orgia en el lugar de Sheldon, tan pronto se lleven a la tarántula" – dijo Leonard levantándose del sofá.

Penny y Bernadette comenzaron a reír.

"¡Oh… y… cuando dijo lo del biólogo y su esposa, casi me muero de risa!" – dijo Penny sosteniéndose el estómago.

"Bien, aquí sucede algo" – Leonard no comprendía nada, así como tampoco Howard y Stuart.

"Bien lo que Penny intenta decir es que…- Bernadette comenzó a reír nuevamente - … es que Sheldon no fue el único que ha jugado sucio"

"Y eso… ¿qué se supone que quiere decir?" – Leonard seguía sin comprender, en tanto Penny y Bernadette comenzaban a tranquilizarse un poco.

"Bien lo que sucede es que no vendrá ningún biólogo, porque yo tengo a la tarántula…Amy me la dio esta mañana" – Bernadette se dio cuenta de que Leonard se encontraba meditándolo.

"Lo que dices es que… – Leonard intentaba intuir las cosas, tal como hace un momento se lo había recomendado Sheldon - … ¿dices que Amy engañó a Sheldon para poder sacarlo del apartamento?"

"¡Muy bien Leonard!, no por nada también eres un genio" – Penny levantó los pulgares, a lo que Leonard sonrió.

"¿Pero como es que ella lo tenía?… ayer no la vi salir con nada" – Howard tampoco terminaba de entender.

"Bien es que Amy la encontró esta mañana en su apartamento… – Penny se rio un poco ante la descripción que estaba por hacer Bernadette – …dice que estaba caminando en la cabeza de Sheldon, por lo que tuvo que tener mucho cuidado para no despertarlo"

"¿Y cómo es que llegó ahí?

"Bueno de eso no estamos seguras, pero Amy nos llamó esta mañana para contarnos que la tenía, pero era obvio que si se lo decía a Sheldon, él simplemente volvería al departamento y a todas sus rutinas…" - comenzó a decir Penny.

"Así que la escondió en la mañana y me la dio después de que Sheldon había salido para venir aquí, para que yo la cuide mientras ellos toman unas "románticas vacaciones" – dijo Bernadette casi con un aire soñador.

"Creo que en realidad las palabras "romántico" y "Sheldon" se contradicen" - dijo Leonard.

"¡Oh vamos!, tú lo has visto, Sheldon parece algo diferente en cuanto a su relación con Amy y…"

"Disculpen, no es que no sea verdaderamente interesante todo esto, pero… ¿alguien más tiene hambre?" - Stuart en realidad ya se había cansado de escucharlos.

"Es cierto" – dijo Penny, olvidándose casi de inmediato de lo que decía.

"¿Qué les parece si salimos a comer algo diferente?, dado que no está _Don "No confió en cubiertos extraños" _- dijo Howard ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Yo conozco el lugar perfecto… - dijo Penny con intenciones de levantarse, pero pronto recordó el detalle de su tobillo.

"No te preocupes, yo te ayudo" – le dijo Leonard mientras se inclinaba para llevarla en su espalda. Penny solo se remitió a intentar sujetarse, y aunque Leonard se tambaleo un poco al momento de levantar su peso, logró salir del apartamento.

"¿Recuerdas que son cuatro pisos y no hay elevador?"

"Creo que vendrían mejor unas palabras de apoyo"

"Oh claro… ¡vamos Leonard, tú puedes!"

Detrás de ellos salieron Stuart, Bernadette y Howard, que cerraron el departamento tras de sí.

Nadie notó que Raj se había quedado dormido en la barra de la cocina, y no fue hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose que despertó.

Todos se habían ido.

_¿Por qué siempre le hacían eso?_

* * *

"¿Te gustaría saber una curiosidad sobre los trenes?"

"Sorpréndeme"

"Muy bien. Resulta interesante saber que la primera locomotora inventada en 1802 surge como una mera atracción de feria, la cual ingeniosamente fue llamada por su inventor Richard Trevithick con el nombre de _"Atrápeme quien pueda", _en los cuales sus atrevidos pasajeros – se rio un poco – viajaban a la temeraria velocidad de 30 kilómetros por hora"

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo atractiva que me parece tú memoria perfecta?"

"Treinta y tres veces exactamente"

"¿Realmente te sientes cómodo haciendo esto?

"¡Oh vamos Amy!... ¿viajar en un tren?... creo que de la emoción no podré dormir hoy"

"Si Sheldon… _creo que de la emoción, ninguno de los dos dormirá"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **En realidad no hay mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, más que es un paso previo para pasar a otro escenario con una gran cantidad de elementos. ¿"Shamy" en un tren?, debo confesar que tenía muchas dudas sobre ello, pero finalmente es lo que más me ha convencido porque me encantan los viajes largos, en que se puede pensar sobre muchas cosas. Sobre Stuart, debo de confesar que ¡ME FACINA! y de alguna forma siempre aparecía en mis bosquejos de la historia, así que decidí darle un lugar muy especial. Agradezco profundamente a todos los que se han molestado en escribirme. En verdad me he emocionado con sus lindas palabras. Gracias por leer.


End file.
